1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical touch positioning method, more particularly to a touch positioning method utilizing optical identification (OID) technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical identification (OID) technology, by means of ink printing, is able to conceal digital information in a printed matter, and by means of an OID reader which combines optical and image processing techniques, the digital information concealed in the printed matter can be read. For example, a conventional reading pen on the market may be used to read an obscure OID code which is concealed in a drawing on a page of a book through the OID printing technique, and to generate a corresponding voice or music indication with reference to the OID code read thereby, so as to achieve educational and entertaining purposes.